


I Can Hardly Breathe Without You

by neabee



Category: One Direction (Band), The Saturdays
Genre: Canon Compliant, Multi, Niall-centric, On the Road Again Tour, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neabee/pseuds/neabee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall/Marvin/Rochelle skype sex while Niall's on tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hardly Breathe Without You

Niall got the text just as he was crawling into his hotel bed in yet another U.S. state.

-Marv: wanna skype love?

Although tired from tour Niall reconsidered his mission for sleep wanting to see Marvin and Rochelle even through a screen. So he responded.

-Niall: Sure gimme a second.

He slid out of bed pulling his laptop out of his suitcase and signing into skype. A second later he received a notification for a skype call from Marvin Humes. 

"Hi, Nialler." Marvin and Rochelle's faces appearing on his screen.

"Hi guys!" Niall greeted them with a tired smile.

"Were you about to sleep, babe?" Rochelle asked. Niall waved the question off, "Was just waiting for your call!" he responded cheekily.

"Yeah, yeah." Marvin rolled his eyes fondly. "How's tour, Ni?" he asked.

"Tour's good. Still moving from state to state. You know how it is. Next break is in 3 weeks though." Niall answered.

"Yeah? Were you gonna come back to London then?" Rochelle questioned hopeful.

"Was planning on it. If you want me to." Niall mumbled nervously. He still worried somedays why Rochelle and Marvin wanted to have this relationship with him when they were married and he was a 21 year old popstar who was home 5 months out of the year.

"Hey, of course we do love! You know we care about you Ni." Marvin answered quickly.

"So much." Rochelle responded.

"Then I will." Niall affirmed. "You know I really miss you two." Niall told them.

"We miss you too, Ni. There was actually kind of a reason we skyped you tonight. Since we miss you so much we wanted to see a little bit more of you." Marvin responded.

"Oh! Yeah, sure." Niall blushed shyly.

"Take off your shirt then love." Rochelle requested.

"Sweats too babe." Marvin told him. Niall shrugged off his shirt and moved his laptop off his lap to slide his sweats off and moved to sit in front of his laptop adjusting the angle.

"Good boy. Touch yourself, yeah? Over your boxers." Marvin commanded. Niall moved to lay down and moved his laptop to the other side of the bed. He slowly began rubbing his hand on the top of his white briefs getting aroused just at the thought of Rochelle and Marvin watching him get off.

"That's it, Ni. Slow, just like that." Rochelle approved.

Niall whimpered softly as he became more excited at the thought of Rochelle and Marvin instructing(???) him. Niall looked back at the laptop screen and stopped touching himself suddenly confused. "Aren't you guys gonna do something?" he asked.

"We are, babe. We're watching you." Rochelle assured him. Niall was appeased and began rubbing himself again.

"You don't even know how proud that makes us Ni." Marvin told him. "You listen so well don't you?"

Niall whined now fully hard. "Please." he mumbled.

"Look at you,” Marvin breathed. “Already so needy and we haven’t even started yet. So desperate.”

Niall whimpered more at Marvin's words. 

"Please can I touch myself?" Niall asked.

"I don't know. Roch, can he?" Marvin turned to Rochelle. 

"I don't think he wants it enough." Rochelle teased evilly.

"Please! No I do, I do! Please let me touch myself." Niall begged.

"Ok, babe, go ahead." Rochelle conceded.

Niall shivered at the shock of the cold hotel air and moaned as he finally wrapped his hand around his bare cock. He slowly began moving his hand up and down already desperate for an orgasm with Marvin and Rochelle watching always wanting to do his best to please them.

"I need you. I need both of you. I need you to touch me." Niall moaned pleadingly.

"Soon, babe, yeah?" Rochelle reminded him.

Niall whines high in his throat, nodding his head. This is probably his favorite thing, letting Marvin and Rochelle dominate and use him.  
"Look at you, all laid out and begging for it. Proper slut aren’t ya? Bet you’d let anyone fuck you." Marvin said.

"No, just you." Niall promised. 

"Really? You wouldn't want to mess around with Liam and Sophia or Tom and Gio?"

Something must show on his face because Marvin laughs at his reaction and continues on. “You want that? Want us to let someone else fuck you? Or someones? Want us to watch you get passed around? Show us how good you could be?”

Marvin's speech only escalated niall's reaction. Niall began panting still moving his hand up and down his cock.

"Focus on the tip, Niall." Rochelle told him. Niall thumbed his over his slit feeling himself get closer to orgasm. 

"That's it. Listens so well doesn't he, Marv.?" Rochelle said.

"He does. I think he'd do just about anything for us." Marvin responded.

"I would!" Niall whined high in his throat.

"Would you help Rochelle out and let me take you at the same time?" Marvin asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Niall answered with a moan wanting that so much. He was back to moving his hand up and down at a fast pace. 

"Maybe we can try that when you get here." Rochelle said.

Niall moaned at the picture in his head. "Yes! Please let me cum, please!" Niall pleaded.

"Do you think he deserves too, Marvin?" Rochelle asked.

Niall whined again wanting so desperately to cum.

"I think so. As long as he promises to let us have his way with him when he comes back from tour." Marvin said.

"I do! Anything you want." Niall said immediately.

"Ok, that's good. Just think about helping Rochelle out however she wants. Maybe she'll even let you eat her out, Ni. And then me behind you fucking into you so hard hitting that spot makes you cry with every thrust." Marvin continued.

With the image in his head from Marvin's dirty talk Niall finally came moving his hand to draw out his orgasm for as long as possible.

"You look so good like that, babe." Rochelle said. "Cum all over your stomach, pink cheeks."

Niall drew deep breaths finally looking at the laptop screen again smiling tiredly. 

"Good boy." Marvin said fondly. "We'll see you soon yeah?" 

"Yeah, love you guys." Niall responded happily and disconnected the call. Niall slept a lot better that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Tobias Jesso Jr. song 'Without You' :) Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr under the same username from here.


End file.
